Forevermore
by NotLostJustWandering
Summary: It's been a few years since Leslie died. In attempt to forget he changed himself got a girlfriend, became more popular all in attempt to get rid of his memory of what was. What can he do when a distraught Leslie returns bringing back everything
1. Chapter 1

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

17 year old Jess Aarons stepped out of his new truck still sweaty from football practice, he looked over to the Old Burke house to see the abandoned house, Jess couldn't help but become filled up with memories, even though he tried his best through the years to surpress his feelings for what happened he could not help but get a strong feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he sees that house.

"Jess, are you ok?" Jess looked down and stared into the chocolate brown eyes of his sister Maybelle. She had changed alot through those years also, she was now 13, she has lost her baby fat, grew taller, and she now had much longer flowing light brown hair. Sadly for Jess she has come to receive more attention from the guys also, a few who he and some of his teammates had to sort out from time to time. "Are you thinking about Les-"

"I'm fine May," Jess interrupted

Maybelle opened her mouth about to continue with another question then she shut it and shook her head slightly. "If you say so.." She then headed up the stairs to the door, leaving Jess to stare at the house.

_Come on Aarons, snap out of it_ he told himself, and with that he shook his head and walked into his home.

"Mom, we're home" he called out, knowing his dad was probably at the shop now that he came to own the business.

"Ok, dinner will be ready in a hour, Brenda's coming to dinner from college, I think she's bringing her boyfriend so, just a warning. Jess take a shower!"

"K" Jess called. Jess didn't care, this would be the 5th boyfriend she brought for dinner, so nothing new. Jess felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the phone it read NEW MESSAGE FROM VICTORIA. _Hey baby want to come over tonight ;). _Victoria was his girlfriend of 3 months. She was pretty cool, brunette, tall, pretty, tan and she had these light green peircing eyes that made most guys loose control of their package. Jess really wanted to go, she would be a nice escape from all of the shit going on in his head. But he knew asking his mom to escape from dinner would probably be a fail, and he had an art project and he had no idea what to do.

_**Cant babe, sorry Brenda's coming for dinner, you can come over her later if you want. **_

He knew not asking his mom would probably be an issue, but if Victoria comes over his mom won't force her to leave, especially not in front of company, she hated making scenes.

His phone vibrated again:

_K!_

Jess went up to his room laid back on his bed and just stared into the ceiling. His rooms has gotten bigger over time also. After his dad became the owner of the tools corporation they started changing their house, expanding rooms, changing colors, furniture, and what not. Jess got both him and Maybelle's old room, combined it and painted the wall red and black his furniture changed a bit, nothing special. Jess got up and started stripping his clothes and headed to the shower. Whenever he's in the shower in a day like this he loved the feeling of the water on his skin, it felt cleansing, as stupid as that sounds. He loved the touch, the chill, all of it. I helped him think.

_Stop fucking around, focus on the Art project FOCUS. _Jess remembered what told them "Paint something, real. Paint what you feel most strongly about, think of who you are and turn it into a painting" _What the fuck can I do with that? _Jess thought. _There's nothing more, nothing shapes me, what the hell am i going to do.ˆ_

Jess forgot he was in the shower for a bit, he stepped out cleaned off and got ready.

"Dinners ready!" his mom called.

"Coming!" He head downstairs taking all the time he had. When he got there everyone was already around the table except for his dad of course, but that was just the normal. No one really noticed he arrived yet, they were too busy talking amongst themselves. His mom was talking to Brenda's dude, and Brenda was talking to Maybelle while braiding Maybelle's hair. That was always one of Brenda's favorite thing to do treat Maybelle like a doll. And Joyce Ann was just sitting in her chair playing with her fork. Jess cleared his throat and everyone stopped and turned to him.

"Hey Jess," Brenda smiled "You've gotten taller, and stronger, little brother, im impressed" She smiled.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you" Jess replied blandly, only because she definitely saw him earlier that month.

"This is Scott. Scott, Jess"

Jess observed the new guy sitting in his chair at the table, though he wasn't going to bitch about that. Scott seemed like the typical guy Brenda would bring to the house. Tall, lean, tan-ish, brown shaggy hair. Scott extended his arm to Jess and Jess briefly shook his hand.

"Whats up little dude" Scott greeted with a perfect smile.

Jess hated when older people did that. First of all Scott was only like 3 years older than Jess, and Jess was pretty sure he could take him in a fight, Jess was probably stronger anyways.

But Jess decided not to be a dick about it. "Sup"

"Sit down, Jess" his mom said "Take your Dad's seat"

Jess really didn't know how he felt about that, sitting in his dad's seat seemed wrong, even though his dad was definitely not going to be home, he didn't even really know where his dad was now, he just assumed he was at some out of state conference. But still, sitting in the seat seemed wrong but again Jess didn't question it. Dinner went o.k, nothing was really awkward. Scott kept on boasting about his perfect grades, and how amazing he is on the school lacrosse team. Still, dinner was going pretty well.

Then the doorbell rang. _Victoria. _Jess forgot for a moment that he invited her.

"I'll get it!" Jess said as he got up

"No, I've got it," his mom said calmly

Jess really didn't know how his mom would respond to Victoria being there. Victoria had been there before its not anything new. But Jess didn't know how she would feel about Victoria showing up then, she got really anal about dinners epeciallly ones with guests.

"Jessss! Come here" his mom called. Jess headed to the door to see his girlfriend standing in front of the door.

"Victoria's here" his mom said with a smile trying hide her rage with a smile.

"Umm yeah, hey Victoria I didn't know you were coming!... Oh wait your here for that project.. the English one." Jess smirked at Allison. "Wanna know what we'll work on it in my room, thanks for dinner mom, it was amazing." Before his mom could object Jess took Victoria hand and lead her upstairs.

Once they got into Jess's room Victoria shut the door and looked at Jess with a smirk on her lips.

"So... English project, huh?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind"

"You know we don't have English together, right?" she smiled seductively

"Whatever" Jess said before he crashed his lips in to hers. She put her hand up his shirt the moved them up to his hair and grabbed it aggressively. Jess turned her over to his bed and laid her down while his hands explored. The more he went the further he blacked ready to escape all of his thoughts.

Then the was a big bang on his door.

"Jess," his mom called angrily from behind the door, _Scott must be gone_ Jess thought. "I think it's time for Victoria to go home."

Jess looked at Victoria sympathetically.

"Fine Mom," Jess grunted. Then he looked at an angry Allison "sorry i'll walk you out, let me put on my shirt"

She still looked pissed. "Sorry" Jess repeated

Jess heard his mom walk down the stairs. "If your mom wasn't being such a bitch" Victoria said under her breath.

That actually got Jess mad, but he didn't feel like getting into a fight with her"

"Whatever," Jess said as he finished putting on his shirt "Lets go"

Jess lead Victoria to her car.

"Im sorry babe, really" Jess apologized again. Victoria still looked kind of pissed still, so she looked around then she caught sight of the Burke's home.

"Hey," she said as she stepped closer. "Didn't that freak used to leave there?"

"Um I don't know" Jess said trying to figure a way to avoid the subject.

"No she definitely lived there I remember her getting off the bus with you." She laughed slightly.

"God she was a freak, I remember I used to push her in the hallways and write funny notes in her locker," Jess remembered Leslie talking about the notes. Someone would always write her notes like _Go away freak,_ and _Drop dead lame ass_. You could tell getting the messages killed Leslie, but she would never say anything "I'm glad she's gone."

"She's dead Vic, don't be a bitch" Jess said calmly.

Victoria's eyes turned into little slits she was fuming.

"Oh, now I remember, she was your little _girlfriend,"_

"No she wasn't" Jess interjected, but it was too late, Victoria was too far gone now.

"You guys would _always_ run into that forest right after you got off the bus." She said angrily, she reminded me of a snake when she was mad. "What did you do Jess? Did you fuck her"

"We we're 12, don't be sick"

"Then what did you do back there? Tell me, I am your girlfriend after all"

"I don't even remember," Jess didn't want to tell her, Jess didn't want to tell anyone, he always tried to keep Terabithia between him and her

"Liar"

"You need to chill Vic, go home i'll talk to you later"

"Whatever," She said as she past Jess angrily got in her car, and Jess watched her as he spread away. Jess walked up the stair to his room, and laid his head down.

"Jess, come down stairs please" Jess's mom called after him

Jess suspected she was calling him to yell at him again, he trudge down the stair to the family room where everyone, including Brenda were gathered around the television watching the news intently.

Jess's mom gave looked at him like she was going to cry.

"Jess.." she tried to start to say something but nothing came out.

"Whats, wrong" Jess asked questionably. Noticing Maybelle was crying and everyone looked upset and confused.

Jess turned to look at the TV to see what they were watching but all he saw was some teenager in the hospital covered by the oxygen and surgeons, He could not see her because everyone surrounding her, all he could see her long blond hair.

The caption read "Back From the Dead: Suspected Dead Teenager found after Escaping Kidnapper"

"Jess, I don't know what to say..." her mom said

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked confused

Maybelle turned and looked at him with tear marks on her face "Leslie isn't dead."


	2. Chapter 2

_How can I decide what's right? _

_When you're clouding up my mind _

_Can't win your losing fight _

_all the time _

_(Decode: Paramore)_

"Your lying" Jess said simply. "You decided to have some sick laugh, mom, 'cause your mad about Vic, it's not funny"

His mom lost control then and began to cry. "No sweetie, no" she said between sobs. "She's not gone, she's alive, she's here."

With that being said Jess lost his breath. "She... she can't be, we went to her funeral, she... she, hit her head, I left her. I

remember..." Jess said, what he thought, to himself.

Then images, scenes flashed into Jess's head, memories, the memories he tried to forget. He saw feet skidding across a river,

he heard laughter, he saw her face. The memories came with such intensity it caused him to have a headache. He felt as if he

was going to blackout.

"Your lying!" he yelled. " I know it! I know you are!" Tears slowly came from his eyes.

"She would tell me if she was alive! She wouldn't have left me. I know it.. i know it!" He felt as if he was loosing control of himself.  
>"Jess listen to me," His mom tried to reason. She went up to him and hugged him refusing to let go. "She couldn't have told<p>

you, some horrible _horrible_ man..." She lost her power to talk, she felt as if she was going to start crying just by talking about

it. She released Jess from her hug, then pulled him infront of her so they were eye to eye. "Honey, some horrible

man took her, and did god knows what to her, but she got out, they found her, and she's ok now, very shooken up but far

from dead.

Listen to me Leslie is alive, and well. She escaped by sneaking to his computer one night and sending an email to her

mother"

Jess realized that through the past 4 years while he was playing football, increasing his social status, and, having sex for gods

sake, Leslie was...

Jess could not even finish that thought for fear he might actually pass out. Calm down man, she's ok now, she's safe, she's safe.

Jess did not know rather to feel happiness, anger, sadness, so he decided to not feel, it was what he was best at anyways.

"Where is she" Jess said in an eerily stolid manner.

"I talked to the Burke's and they said she's in the hospital today, but tomorrow shes, well, she coming back to their old home,

they're moving back." Maybelle began to sob uncontrollably.

There was so much to take in. Jess realized that he had to accept the fact that this was not a dream.

"Can I see her again? Will I be to talk to her?"

"Jess, that's the thing." his mom said timidly "You can't speak to her"

Jess became furious. "What! Why can I not talk to her! Why can't I see her, I did nothing wrong to her, I was gone that day, I

was at a..."

"No honey it's not even that," his mom cut him off "It's just, her parents told me," Jess closed his eyes preparing himself for

the worst accusation "Leslie, won't speak, it's not that she's incapable of speaking, she just... doesn't."

Jess couldn't find any words to say. So he remained silent.

"Look, It's been a long day, go to bed early ok? The Burke's should be getting into night, we'll visit tomorrow, and you'll see

her"

"School.. tomorrow" Jess said weakly.

"Don't worry about it, you can either go mid-day or not at all, depending on how you feel. ok? But now, I want you to go to

your room and just, sleep."

Jess didn't object. He had no desire to do anything else. Why? The only thing he truly desired to do was see Leslie, but the

chances of that anytime soon. Jess went up the stairs into his room, and collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Jess looked around, he was in a small wooden room, with branches and trees surrounding him. He realized he was in the _

_Terabithian Tree House, he saw a figure in the corner, a naked girl with long blonde hair that covered her breast, she was _

_curled holding her knees to her chest and facing a wall. It couldn't be? Could it?_

_"Leslie?" Jess called out to him. _

_The girl turned around. It was Leslie, and older Leslie. Her face was thin, her skin, unusually pale she seemed to be taller and _

_leaner. She looked sick, and off, but no one could deny her natural beauty. _

_Jess for the first time, felt happy, whole. He ran to her not minding her bareness and hugged her. "Leslie, I can't believe it, I _

_missed you so much! I, I think I love you, Leslie." He said staring into her eyes waiting for her to respond. _

_She laughed. Not a mocking laugh, It was an off beat laugh, concerning. Her pupils in her green eyes became strangely _

_smaller. _

_"Leslie, it's me.. you can talk to me" _

_Leslie's smile changed she seemed to instantly become furious._

_"Get off your high horse Jesse." She said angrilly?_

_"What? Are you mad at me? What did I do?"_

_Leslie said nothing, she just glared. What could he have done to make her so mad, how was he on a high horse? She couldn't _

_be mad about the... She couldn't._

_"Are you mad at me going with ?"_

_She didn't answer. He searched her face for any clue of emotion, but she refused to give it. Instead of glaring she went back _

_into her deranged laughing, and she wouldn't stop, she just got louder._

_"Leslie, no, please, no" Jess pleaded. Jess held her in his arm, hoping she would stop, hoping the madness would stop. Then _

_he felt something warm on his fingers. Wet and warm. Confused he looked at his fingers and saw something red. _

_He realized it was blood. Jess looked cautiously observed her and realized her body was covered in gashes._

_"Leslie, we have to get you help. He attempted to pick her up to take her away. But she pushed him off and started to try and _

_started to laugh again. Her laughs became louder and louder and louder untill Jess felt like he couldn't take it anymore. Then _

_Leslie stood up and ran to the outside of the tree house putting her toes at the very edge the she spread her arms out and _

_put her head up to the sky. _

_"Life is so fragile" She said dreamily. "But nothing crushes us, right Jess" she said mockingly. She put one foot up and press _

_her foot on the side of her thigh. _

_"Leslie, don't... please, I've already lost you once"_

_She ignored what he said. "We fly Jess, We fucking fly" and with that, she through her self off ledge laughing yet again._

_"NO!"_

Jess jolted up from his bed sweatily. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 a.m. He didn't care, he only knew one

thing at that moment, he needed Leslie and he need to see her now!

AN: **Hey Guys~ I hope you enjoy the story, I really am enjoying writing it but i've been very busy so if you like it, let me know, because i'm trying to figure out if i'm going to fully donate my time into this and it all depends on y'all! thanks so much your feedback is VERRY IMPORTANT to me (: thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The cold seat dripped down on his heated skin. His heart pounding so hard in his chest that he could feel the beats in his ears. What was this? The desire and need to see Leslie took over every fiber in his being. He jolted up frantically thinking of a plan to see her. What would he even do when he does? Nothing makes sense but his need for her.

Jess decided to act on his need; he slowly crept down the stairs of his silent house. He made sure not to make a sound; May was always a light sleeper. During Christmas his parents had to sneak to the tree to place the presents, making sure not one sound was created. His dad even used to dress up as Santa just incase she woke up. But that was of course a long time ago. Jess as silently as a mouse made his way to the door.

"Jess?" a sweet soothing voice called from the couch. It sounded too familiar, It wasn't May's voice, It was sounded older, It couldn't be? Could it?

"Leslie?" Jess sharply whispered, searching in the dark for the blonde fallen angle.

"What? " The light to the living room flickered on revealing his older sister Brenda, wearing the same red dress she wore during the dinner. "What did you say?" She looked upset, like she was about to cry again.

"Nothing," Jess said in attempt to mask his disappointment. "Why are you sleeping on the couch? Why haven't you changed?"

Brenda still trying to gain her full consciousness paused as if to take in all that was happening. "I was with Scott down here,"

Jess face squished up "Remind me never to sit on the couch again."

Brenda, frowning, rolled her eyes "We weren't doing _anything_, we just were just watching the news about…" She looked up to Jess, her eyes widening slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrific." He answered insipidly. "Especially if I'm going to get this question a billion more times today, I wasn't the one kidnapped so maybe you should just ask Leslie" his tone starting become more heated.

"I cant really do that now can I?" Brenda responded matching his tone. She looked away from the stern stare Jess responded with. A heated red blush absorbed her face. She looked away with shame. "Look I'm sorry, it's not only hard on you"

Jess didn't respond, he turned around and headed out the door.

The cool breeze of dawn hit his skin. He could see the sun peak out from the bottom of the ground. It felt amazing, for the first time in a while. He could see the Burke house yet again, but this time it felt different. It was strange seeing it not empty, there were two cars parked outside, all of the lights were off, which makes sense seeing as it was probably like 6:00 in the morning, which means he probably didn't have much time to see Leslie before her parents woke up, they were pretty early risers when he was younger. Jess looked at the window where Leslie's old room was, assuming that Leslie would probably be staying there again. Her room was on the second floor of the house, he'd only been in there once when he was younger when she brought him up for a quick second so she could get her sweater, but he remembers the room completely. He remembered how the room was neatly messy, everything seemed out of place but it all seemed to fit. Her room was light purple and it has a cursive quote on the wall "Keep your mind wide open" which always seemed to be Leslie's motto in life. The walls had painted purple orchids scattered around them, Jess remembered he didn't get why she just didn't buy orchids instead, he asked later and she simply stated "I never want to see them die, if they're painted there I can keep its beauty forever". From then on Jess always secretly liked orchids.

Realizing he was getting distracted, Jess decided he needed to focus on getting to Leslie's room. He noticed the light flicking on in Leslies room, he then saw Leslie opening her window. Well he assumed it was her he could see the blonde hair dangling in the view of the cracked window, and there were slender pale hands holding on to the bottom of the window attempting to pull it up. Struggling she pushed the giant window up and looked out to the sky and the sun that was peaking out, she closed her eyes as if to feel everything around her.

Jess felt the breath escape from his lunges. Seeing her felt, unreal, she was wretchedly beautiful. She was thin, very thin it seemed almost unhealthy how thin she was. But besides that, she was lovely, her hair was much longer than before it seemed to go down her back, and her skin, although unusually pail seemed milky and soft. She seemed peaceful, like she hadn't been staying with a stranger who did god knows what to her, Jess couldn't even bare the thought, he shook it from his memory.

Unable to control his emotions Jess, went under Leslie window and tried to call her but he couldn't find the words, she was right there in front of him, and he couldn't say shit. What could he say? _Hey Leslie, nice to see you, its been a while, sorry I totally abandoned you and basically let you get stolen by some pervy creep who did god knows what to you, were cool right?_

Then the unthinkable occurred. The light green eyes locked with brown. Time seemed to end to Jess. Leslie looked at him as if she was seeing a ghost. She seemed terrified yet intrigued. Then a faint slight smile took shape in her lips. Jess couldn't return the motion he felt like he was dreaming. There was no possible way it could be real. But he decided to take advantage his illusion. He smiled back and relished in the moment.

Leslie gasped, unexpectedly. Her kind familiar smile turned into a look of disgust, her eyes became filled with hatred. She backed away from the window and slammed it close.

Ending the wordless reunion, and leaving Jess alone and hopeful for the encounter to only be a dream.

**AN- Hey guys im sooo sorry its been a year since I've written. I've been focusing on school but I promise from now on there will be a new chapter each week preferably every Sunday. Thanks for your understanding XXX **

**-Reviews would be amazing 3**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys. To be honest I got side tracked and this stories progression sort of got lost. To be honest I thought this story was done. But because of all of the awesome reviews and emails I realized that there is something to this story that needs to be finished! So I am going back to the drawing board to continue writing. I already have a storyboard and the next chapter will be up within a week! I promise. I have to make it good so I can prove to you guys that you invested time in encouraging me to finish this story for a reason. Thanks sooo much! and look out for updates.


	5. Chapter 4

Jess could not understand what happened. Everything seemed to get cold, the ground began to move. She _hated _him. He knew it, he felt it in the pit of his stomach. Hate pure hate. Jess struggled to walk back to his house, but his stomach turned once more and he had to lean over the bushes and puking it all out.

_Get up Aarons, get the fuck up._

Maybe she did not even see him; this could be all just a huge misunderstanding. He didn't know. She could've just been shocked is all, seeing her friend who she last saw when he was just a young kid appear out of nowhere older and different. It could take anyone by surprise. She did not hate him, he knew it. What they shared could not be washed away with years. _Where has she even been. _Jess took a breath, for all he knew she could have thought he was a complete stranger.

He pulled himself up and marched into his house, hoping no one would notice his absence. Yet again he opened his door ever a slipped in silently. He had learned to perfect this skill after many times of sneaking out with Vic. To his luck his house was just as he left it, quiet. Everyone was probably going to wake up soon the day was about to start and it was in fact a school day. Jess silently crept up the stairs to his room only to find his mom sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him.

"where exactly have you been? How long have you been gone?" she said in a hushed panic. Her face was blotchey and her neck seemed more veiny than usual. Jess hated seeing her like this. She usually would get that way after fights with his dad over the phone. She always did the same thing, try not to yell to upset anyone but talk firmly, but she always ended up slipping.

"Mom," Jess said calmingly "I just went on a run, I really needed to clear my head you know. This situation… I had to get away from it"

Jess noticed his mom take a deep breath noticeably becoming less tense. "Good," she smiled "I'm just concerned for you, I didn't know how you would handle this situation" Jess awkwardly began to shift with the painful memory of earlier this morning. _No no Aarons its good just a misunderstanding, that is all. _

"I was nervous you would try to see Leslie.." his mom continued.

"Why would that worry you?" Jess stated abruptly.

"Well.." She answered obviously shocked by his aggressiveness "I just don't think it would be good for you to see her unannounced. The poor girls been through so much we can't force so much on her at once. Just imagine it.." Jess stopped paying attention, did he fuck up big time by seeing Leslie? It couldn't be that bad. How was he even suppose to go about this situation? She disappeared into this darkness, how could you possibly greet someone back from that? Leslie, _his Leslie_ has probably seen true hell, and he was not there for her. How was he possibly suppose to say hey I know I wasn't there before but i'm here for you? He got so lost in his thoughts he almost forgot his mom was talking.

".. besides, you're seeing her today anyways right?" she finished.

"What do you mean?" He asked completely caught off guard.

"I told you, were going to their house today. Mr. Burke thinks it would be good her to see you. They want her to get into the flow of her regular life, slowly of course. But, he also hopes that maybe you'd be able to get her talking."

"She hasn't started talking yet?"

"No sweetie, things were rough for her; this is how she is deciding to cope"

Jess sat down on the chair across from his bed in which his mom sat. He furrowed his brows and began to run his fingers through his hair.

"Why the hell not!"  
>"Jesse!" His mom gasped.<p>

Jess felt nothing but frustration build up in him.

"I'm sorry why the fuck not. There are so many questions that need to be answered. She could save herself from whoever had her, she could let the police know. She could explain how the fuck she is not dead in the first place. She holds all the answers and possesses the ability to speak, and she won't? Why is she being so stupid! That's bull shit!" Jess yelled.

His mom just looked at him awestruck. She closed her mouth, straightened up; and placed a hand on Jess's knee.

"Jess, sometimes you seem to be a complete clone of your dad, which frightens me."

Out of all of the things he expected his mom to say that was the complete last. He was _not _his dad. "Don't get me wrong, your dad is a great man who I love, _truly_. But Jess I always admired your ability to care and understand people. Dont lose that."

"Im sorry," he sighed "I just don't _understand, _I really don't."

" I know honey, no one does. Everyone is stressed and concerned. But it's our duty to be strong for her, to make her comfortable again."

Jess just looked at the ground. This was all so much. 24 hours ago his life was so different. 24 hours the dead was dead. He grieved, he accepted; but this was just all new.

"Sweety, if you need to talk to someone just tell me. I can get that for you."  
>"No." Jess hated the idea of talking to someone who only pretended to care for the paycheck. "It will be ok. I just need to see her I think."<p>

His mom smiled at him while she stood up. "I'm here for you, you know that right?" She didn't allow him to answer she bent over and kissed the sitting boy on the head "I'm going to make breakfast then we will head over ok?"

"Sounds good" Jess mumbled. Honestly he did not know if he could handle another meeting with Leslie like the one he had before.

He decided that this would be a good time to seek a little bit of friendship from his pal Jack.

Jess reached under his bed and pulled out a silver flask.

_A shot for luck_

Breakfast was quiet and uncomfortable. Filled with meaningless table talk the Aaron's never wasted their time with before. Everyone knew what was going on, and because of that everyone made everything so _off._

Jess decided not to even entertain the idea of small talk and just decided to listen to his iphone, which his mom did not object to this time.

Time seemed to breeze by. Until that moment Jess mom uttered the words that made his heart come to a full stop "Jess get your coat, were heading to the Burkes in 2 minutes."

Jess felt a numbness take over his body. Nothing felt real anymore, not even the steps he took; it was as if he was no longer a part of what was happening. When he got to the door his mom gave him a confident smile and started saying something he just couldn't hear. It was like she was on mute, nothing seemed real anymore. She opened the door and they stepped out heading down the pathway, during the walk Jess could not decided whether his heart was beating extremely fast or barely beating at all. What was this? He felt dizzy as the door became closer and closer, he felt like he was about to pass out when they finally arrived and he heard his mom knock twice.

"Just like I said," His mom continued stating "You'll be fine, you're so strong for dealing with this situation head on, everything will work itself out just remember that, and remember what I told you" his mom said as she patted his back twice for reassurance. Jess could only imagine the pep talk she gave him on his way there. Maybe it would've actually helped, probably not, but maybe. Just then the door opened with Mr. Burke greeting smile on the other side.

"Jess," he stated happily as he pulled him in for a hug "You have gotten so tall, I can not believe how much you two have grown" Although was smiling Jess could only think of the magnitude of that comment. You _two._ He had not even seen his daughter grow at all, he only believed that she was a washed away carcass for such a long time. He could not imagine what he was going through.

"Thanks , its great to see you" That was the only thing Jess really could think of saying. Even though he really knew that his situation was shit, complete shit.

"Jess you must remember to call me Bill!" He smiled "Mary," He turned to Jess's mom with awe "You look amazing thank you for coming too. Please both of you come in!"  
>Jess's mom and him continued to have conversation exchanging plesantries, it seemed to him they were trying their best to avoid the elephant in the room. Jess took the liberty of looking around the Burke's house. It had been a while since he was there but not much had changed except for the fact that the Burkes were obviously moving a lot of new furniture into the house so it was not completely done. Same entrance, same dining room, same kitchen it seemed, even the same living room. Seeing the living room did make his heart fall into the pit of his stomach a little bit. The room remained to have the vibrant golden color he, Leslie, and her family painted a few days before her death.. or disappearance. He still did not know what to label anything because of that.<p>

It was freaky how nothing had really changed, not even Mr. Burke he was still tall linky and read haired, with a new few grey spots. Even though he obviously is going through this really fucking confusing point in time, he still smiled. Not even with just his mouth Mr. Burke always had a way of smiling with his green eyes; they peered through his glasses and seemed so understanding, comforting even. Leslie had the same eyes. When you stared into them you knew you belonged right where you were. They held sort of a trance on him. _Leslie. _She was in the exact building that he was in. Right there. She was near, breathing, existing and he was not there to exist with her. He just wanted to hold her. See if she was still there. See who she was. He needed to see her again.

"Maybelle wanted to come by but I didn't want overwhelm her" Joyce continued from whatever they were talking about.

"Oh no she should definitely come by sometime, She would probably do well seeing another familiar face.

_She.. Her.._ she's been mentioned. Jess thought. But no one would get to the point. Why they all were there " So next time please bring him by, she would just-"

"Where is Leslie?" Jess demanded suddenly. Not knowing what had come over him. Anxiety? Or maybe he just hated how it seemed no one was trying to address the true situation at hand. Why they were all there.

"Oh, she's upstairs" Bill stated obviously taken by shock by Jess's abruptness. "Her moms helping her get ready"

"What for?" Jess's mom asked blinking up at Bill. Luckily she did Jess probably would've screamed that question, he really did not believe he had any control over his body.

"Well her doctor said it would probably be best for her to jump into being surrounded by people as soon as possible. To get her into the flow of things, so we were really hoping Jess could take her to school."

"She just got back." Jess said blatantly, not being able to understand the situation at all. "Why don't we just do something even better and throw her into a pit of piranhas? Thats basically the same thing right?"

"Jesse!" His mom exclaimed in awe "What is the matter with you?"  
>shifted uncomfortably at Jess's claims but then he noticeably changed back to his calm smiling self<p>

"Mary can I talk to Jess alone for a second?"

Jess's mom nodded quickly "Yes of course, I'll go upstair and help Judy" She quickly walked up the stairs calling Judy's name until she was met with Judy's voice calling her into Leslie's room.

"Hey Jess lets take a seat over there, is that ok?" Bill asked as he put a gentle hand on Jess's back leading him to the gold living room.

Jess did not know how to respond but he decided to follow Bill's lead to the couch still covered with plastic from the move. Bill his body to face Jess then let out a faint sigh followed by a faint grin. It wasn't happy, his eyes looked exhausted and tired.a

"Jess, I don't know what to do" He stated truthfully. He lost all of the fake happiness that he had at the door he sat in a slumped position making him seem much much older. "My baby was _dead_, and now she's not."

Jess looked at the defeated man with pity "I'm sorry I snapped, I just.. I don't know what this is"

Bill stared at him with a look of condolence "Son, I don't expect you to, I'm sorry if you feel like I am putting pressure on you. I just-" his voice broke off "I really don't know what to do. She won't talk and all I can think of is the pain she's been through; how I wasn't there for her. When I saw her, after the email- I fell to my knees. The one person I was suppose to protect with my life.. The first thing she did when she saw her mother and me.. she hugged us and cried in my shirt, she's my strong _strong _little girl."

Jess noticed Bill take off his glasses and wipe away some of his tears. "All I have is the doctors words of what to do now, and it still doesn't seem right. But she did not seem to object to the idea of going back. Her mother and I sat down last night and talked to her, she obviously didn't respond but surprisingly that doesn't make it very hard to communicate with her. But I think she wants to get back to normal, then repair the damaged later." This took Jess by awe, the only thing he could think of was the Leslie he saw before she left, so happy and full of life. Now someone took that away from her. He was afraid to even see the change. But was right, she was strong. He could feel it. did two coughs to bring himself back to normal.

"But anyways Jess I know how she felt about you, I know how you felt about her; you two shared a bond and I know it cannot be broken. I'm sorry to barge into you life with this but If you are willing I could really use your help. Just to look out for her at school, being around you is good for her, I know it. She is different Jess I can not stress that enough, but she is still in there. Our Leslie is in there I really believe it"

"Yes" Jess stated simply. looked at Jess with hope-filled eyes "I will be there for Leslie, I will I swear Mr. Bur... Bill" Jess saw Bill noticeably relax as he pulled Jess in for a tight hug. Jess always liked Bill, he acted as a father figure when he really had none in lower school."Thank you so much"

He released Jess from his hug and then put his hands on his shoulders "I think it's time, are you ready?"

**AN: Hey sorry for the long long break I took but I can promise you the next chapter will be up soo soon. I already have it planned out, so it should be in the works and up with in a few days. Thanks for your patience! Comments will be so great! Thanks soo much! I'll write it all soon! What will it be like when Jess and Leslie finally come face to face? So much excitement I can't wait to continue writing this!**


End file.
